white rose and baby's breath
by vengeancelay
Summary: Sehun benci warna putih karena itu mengingatkannya pada Yixing. Sehun bukannya benci namja itu, tidak sama sekali. Tidak percaya? Kau bisa tanya pada bunga mawar putih dan baby's breath di pojok ruangan sana. Mereka adalah saksi tak bergerak yang merekam cerita ini. Bisa dibilang, ini love story. Silahkan dibaca dan review ya. Ch2 dilanjutin setelah ven liat review ya. SEHUN/YIXING
1. Chapter 1

White rose and baby's breath

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore menyeruak masuk menembus gorden putih nyaris tembus pandang. Cahaya kemerahan membuat baby's breath di dalam pot kecil terlihat indah. Tapi tetap, ruangan ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bunga indah dan mungil seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali..." Yixing menatap baby's breath dari kasur nya. Bukannya enggan untuk berdiri, tapi selang infus di pergelangan kirinya menghambat segalanya.

Wajah pucat rupawan itu semakin tirus dari minggu ke minggu. Mata yang biasanya berkilau jahil, kini sedikit redup...mungkin bosan mematikan saraf sarafnya.

5 kali dia berteriak kesal ingin pergi dari penjara mahal ini. Namun tentu saja, ibu, orang yang paling dicintainya didunia, akan menangis.

Yixing benci melihat ibu menangis. Benci sekali sampai rasanya juga ingin menangis.

Tangannya mengusap rambut cokelat yang mulai lepek.

Yixing gak pernah peduli pada penampilan sebelumnya, sekarang pun begitu. Dan hal ini berhasil membuat Sehun mengerang kesal.

Sehun itu siapa?

Tanya pada Yixing dan yang kau dapat bukan jawaban sebenarnya, tapi..

"Dia setan kecil."

Begitu Yixing memanggilnya.

Cklek!

Yixing gak mau repot repot berpaling dari baby's breath. Toh, dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Pasti ibunya yang bakal mengoceh tentang makan siang yang tidak dia habiskan tadi.

"Duduk dulu bu sebelum mengomeliku."

"Siapa yang kau panggil ibu?"

Yixing menoleh dan terkekeh.

"Buat apa kesini?"

"Aw!" Sehun sok mengerang sakit dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Apa eranganmu itu?"

"Nih!" Sehun meletakkan makanan kesukaan Yixing diatas meja nakas dan berbaring seenaknya disamping Yixing yang masih duduk.

"Ahh...nyamannya."

Yixing menatap pria yang tak kalah pucat disampingnya. Bukan, Sehun bukannya sakit. Dia hanya...terlahir seperti itu. Mungkin itu penyebabnya Yixing juga memanggilnya-

"Pangeran es, bisa kau menyingkir? Asal kau tahu, ini kasur untuk satu orang."

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau menurut. Dia bukan anak baik kok. Bahkan ibunya geram pada anak satu satunya ini karena sering dipanggil guru dengan alasan yang sama, berkelahi.

Mungkin berkelahi semacam hobi bagi Sehun, entahlah.

Sehun tertawa dan menarik Yixing untuk berbaring dilengannya.

"Semakin nyaman." Ucap Sehun.

"Niatku sih ingin mengabaikan, tapi...kenapa pipimu?" Tanya Yixing sambil menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Bukannya biru seperti lebam di pipi Sehun.

Lama lama Yixing membenci warna putih...juga biru.

"Perhatikan saja wajahmu."

"Kau membuatku menyesal bertanya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Sehun tertawa dan memaksa Yixing bersandar didadanya.

Sehun paling senang datang kesini. Kalau bisa sih tiap hari. Namun apa daya, Sehun juga masih bersekolah. Dia juga punya pekerjaan rumah segunung yang malas ia kerjakan. Lagi pula, jangan lupakan perkataan ayahnya tentang menjaga cafe milik keluarga. Sehun gak mau membantah, dia gak bisa. Dia masih seorang anak, ingat? Berbakti itu sangat perlu.

Dan juga, alasan utama Sehun tidak sering kerumah sakit adalah-

"Pulanglah cepat. Aku muak melihatmu. Aku bukan orang sakit. Jadi gak butuh dijenguk."

Yixing selalu berkata demikian. Meski dengan nada main main, Sehun tahu, Yixing benci dianggap sakit. Dan mungkin Sehun terlalu jahat untuk tidak menuruti Yixing, sahabatnya ini. Tapi terlalu baik untuk menurut. Persistent adalah nama tengahnya, asal tahu saja.

Sehun menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga meski mata tajam nya kini terbuka setengah karena, demi Tuhan, dia sangat mengantuk.

Untuk sekedar mengerjakan 3 soal saja, Sehun paling anti. Lah ini? 10 soal, lengkap dengan anak anaknya. Total seluruh soal 50.

BoA sonsaengnim benar benar membenciku, pikir Sehun.

Bukan, guru itu terlalu baik untuk membenci muridnya. Mungkin ini bisa dianggap sebagai hukuman?

Yah, salahkan Sehun. Bukan, salahkan hobi maniaknya. Berkelahi.

"Ibuuuu aku mengantuk!" Erang Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan tidur sebelum selesai! Atau kau minta maaf pada Tao!"

Sehun berdecak.

Minta maaf pada Tao...mungkin menjadi pilihan ke 62 dari 62 pilihan yang ada. Maaf maaf saja. Sehun bukan pria seperti itu.

Tao duluan kok yang mendorongku, pikir Sehun geram.

Mungkin...memang Tao yang mendorongnya. Tapi ini diawali oleh Sehun yang 'tidak sengaja' menjatuhkan makan siangnya ke kepala Tao.

Tao bukan orang pemarah, hanya sedikit temperamental. Tidak separah Sehun, tapi cukup membuat perkelahian di satu dua tempat.

"Ck! Kalau saja anak itu gak mengadu ke guru...aku gak bakal begitu." Gumam Sehun sambil mencoret coret kertas dengan sebal.

Jabatan ketua kelas yang disandang Tao, bukan tanpa alasan. Tao itu pria bertanggung jawab. Kelas 3-B diserahkan padanya. Termasuk keamanan didalamnya.

Perkelahian Sehun dan Luhan mengganggu keamanan kelas, tentu saja. Dan Tao gak hanya melerai, bahkan dia mengadu kepada guru yang sedang bersantai di kantor saat itu. Hingga berita itu sampai ke telinga wali kelas, BoA sonsaengnim.

Mau seribu alasan yang diberi Sehun dan Luhan tentang siapa yang salah, toh mereka berdua tetap sama sama salah.

"Pr mu udah?" Tanya Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun mendelik dan tersenyum sarkasme.

"Peduli apa?"

"Kau memancingku Sehun?" Bisik Luhan geram. Ingat, didepan masih berdiri tegap Yunho Sonsaengnim.

Tapi maaf, Sehun terlalu peka untuk peduli.

"Aku hanya meladeni." Sahut Sehun santai. Terlampau santai malah.

"Luhan! Kerjakan ini!"

Luhan terkesiap dari niatnya. Yah, kepala sialan Sehun sempat membuat Luhan ingin menendangnya tadi. Tapi untunglah Yunho Sonsaengnim menyadari itu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan berdiri kedepan. Hey, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal super gila dari guru culun didepan sana?! Bahkan Kyungsoo, murid terpintar dikelas, pun menghabiskan waktu 10 menit didepan kelas sebelum berkata,

"Maaf sonsaengnim, saya rasa materi ini melampaui batas materi sekolah menengah atas."

Yixing menatap bosan bapak tua didepannya yang selalu didampingi 3 suster cantik kemana mana. Manja, pikir Yixing.

Matanya menatap televisi yang baru dinyalakan salah satu suster yang bernama...entahlah, Yixing gak mau tahu. Toh dia takkan lama disini. Dia akan keluar, segera...inginnya begitu.

Dokter yang baru saja menyuntik entah apa, lalu berbicara pada suster yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan selembar kertas dan pena.

Yixing gak peduli apa yang ditulis dan apa yang mereka katakan, dia terlalu peka untuk peduli.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu ya." Ucap dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu dok, aku lama lama bosan diperintah terus." Erang Yixing.

Dokter tertawa renyah. Dia sudah terbiasa, toh masih banyak pasien pembangkang yang lebih parah.

Pintu kamar ditutup meninggalkan Yixing sendirian. Bukannya kejam, dokter punya pasien lain kan?

"Kau harusnya diluar...serius deh, aku bahkan gak bisa mandi sesukanya. Hujan diluar sana terasa terbuang percuma." Yixing bergumam memperhatikan baby's breath yang terletak disamping jendela.

Hujan memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya ada hal hal yang Yixing sukai, hujan salah satunya.

Bunyi berisik yang dihasilkan hujan, menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Semacam musik katanya. Diam diam Yixing tersenyum melihat kaca jendela ditabrak berjuta juta titik air diluar sana. Bau antiseptik menyengat dikamarnya seolah semakin samar dengan aroma tanah segar yang masuk melalui lubang lubang pendingin ruangan.

Gak terlalu buruk, pikir Yixing.

Cklek!

Yixing segera menutup matanya cepat, menaikkan selimutnya asal, pura pura tidur. Dia hanya malas menemui siapapun saat ini. Tubuhnya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk. Dokter tua tadi pasti menyuntikkan sedikit obat tidur dosis rendah.

"Kau gak jago berakting. Jadi bangunlah."

Yixing menghela nafas malas. Lagi lagi Sehun. Sedikit muak mungkin, tapi mau dikata apa? Toh pria jangkung yang kini duduk diujung kasurnya punya sifat keras kepala yang semakin lama semakin membuat Yixing bosan juga.

Yixing membuka matanya malas dan menendang punggung Sehun.

"Kau bau."

"Aku memang belum mandi."

Sehun terbiasa disuruh dulu kalau mandi. Meski peluh menenggelamkan dirinya, Sehun menunggu ibunya berteriak dulu. Kebiasaan buruk sepertinya.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau basah."

"Ini keringat. Aku baru main bola, kau ingat jadwalku kan?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Jadwal bermain bola Sehun itu setiap hari. Sehun punya sifat aneh seperti, 'Apa yang kusenangi itu yang kulakukan'.

"Kau kehujanan bocah."

"Jangan perhatian begitu. Setidaknya aku gak perlu mandi lagi." Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Yixing sayang. Kebiasaannya yang lain.

Yixing menoleh malas kearah jendela, membiarkan kepalanya diusap pelan.

"Capek juga aku melarangmu kesini." Gumam Yixing.

"Kau tahu aku bukan anak penurut."

"Iya, aku benci kau."

"Tapi aku gak."

"Diamlah."

Darah sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Luhan tetap kuat seperti biasa. Gak tanpa alasan Luhan dijuluki iblis cantik.

Sehun mengusap darahnya dan melihatnya.

Entah apa masalahnya kali ini. Orang biasa menyebut mereka berdua musuh abadi.

"Hanya segini?" Remeh Sehun. Luhan berdiri didepannya cukup dekat untuk membuat Sehun mampu menendang perut Luhan kuat, membuat pria itu terduduk diatas lapangan olahraga sekolah.

Riuh heboh murid murid lain memekak telinga mereka berdua. Sorak sorai siapa mendukung siapa mulai menggila disekeliling mereka.

Luhan memegangi perutnya dan terkekeh sambil berdiri.

"Lemah. Juga bodoh. Tak kukira kau percaya pada omong kosong Chanyeol."

"Kau salah pendek. Aku udah tahu kalau yang itu."

Luhan maju, niatnya ingin meretakkan tulang pipi Sehun.

Sehun menangkis dan membalas.

"Kau menyenangkan juga." Kekeh Sehun.

"Sialan kau!" Geram Luhan kesal. Entah bagaimana caranya, kaki Luhan tepat mengenai dada Sehun.

Oh benar, pria pendek itu baru saja melompat.

Sehun meringis merasakan hantaman tiba tiba di dadanya.

"Kau masokis Sehun." Ejek Luhan.

"Kau pun sama." Sehun menendang lutut Luhan keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Luhan limbung dan terjerembab menghantam lantai semen, bergantian dengan Sehun yang mulai berdiri.

"Bedanya, aku lebih kuat." Lanjut Sehun terlampau santai.

Dan itulah alasan mereka tetap saling hantam meski mereka sama sama tahu, Chanyeol tak lebih dari kumpulan omong kosong.

Luhan membuat Krystal, sepupu Sehun, menangis. Begitulah apa yang disebar Chanyeol.

Krystal itu gadis yang kuat, asal tahu saja. Menangis bukan gayanya. Jangan coba coba mengejeknya atau lututnya bisa saja melayang ke pelipismu. Krystal berutang pada Amber dan Sehun yang mengajari Krystal beberapa teknik pertahanan diri.

"Benar benar psycho." Ejek Luhan.

"Benar."

Baru saja mereka ingin menyerang lagi satu sama lain, suara sopran BoA sonsaengnim menembus gendang telinga seluruh murid.

"Berhenti!" Pekik BoA sonsaengnim.

Semua membeku ngeri melihat tubuh kecil yang menelusup masuk melewati kerumunan menuju Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengusap telinganya.

BoA sonsaengnim buru buru mengatur emosinya dan menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha tampak berwibawa, begitu pikir Sehun.

"Kalian, ke kantor saya sekarang."

Oh tidak, BoA sonsaengnim pasti memberinya tugas lagi. Asal tahu saja, wanita itu tampak seperti PR berjalan bagi Sehun.

"Kerjakan pr mu dirumah. Aku mau tidur." Yixing mendengus bosan melihat Sehun yang kini masih terjaga di sofa kamar 312 itu.

"Tidur saja, aku kan gak mengganggu."

"Aku risih, kau tahu?"

"Kau selalu begitu tiap bersamaku. Gak terlalu kaget mendengarnya." Ucap Sehun sambil masih berkutat dengan soal. Yixing menghela nafas dan berbaring. Benar benar tipikal Sehun.

"Jadwal operasiku seminggu lagi...sedikit memaksa dokter untuk mengundurnya beberapa hari."

Ucap Yixing dengan mata yang terpaku pada langit langit kamar.

Sehun terdiam. Pena yang sedari tadi digigitnya, diletaknya asal diatas sofa.

"Bagus lah. Kau bakal sembuh dan keluar dari sini." Sehun seolah menjanjikan kehidupan pada Yixing, yang seharusnya gak boleh.

"Kau tahu aku muak dengan makanan rumah sakit. Rasanya seperti-"

"Makanan Monggu. Iya kan? Aku tahu, rasanya menjijikkan." Sehun terkekeh sambil duduk di atas kasur Yixing. Membayangkan anehnya rasa makanan anjing berbulu cokelat Jongin yang sempat iseng dicicipinya.

"Gak heran kau pernah mencobanya." Gumam Yixing.

Sehun masih terkekeh. Dan berbaring disamping Yixing meski tempat tidur itu sempit membuat kaki kirinya masih menggantung di sisi kasur. Yixing menggeser tubuhnya membuat Sehun leluasa mendekat dan memeluknya dari samping.

Tubuh Yixing kini menyamping, agar bisa melihat baby's breath lebih jelas, katanya. Meski sejujurnya, Yixing menunggu lengan Sehun melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut begitu. Pasti gak bakal terasa apapun nanti." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Ck! Sok tahu...pasti sakit kan?" Gumam Yixing.

Jauh jauuuuh didalam dirinya, Yixing takut. Operasi sum sum tulang belakang bukan perkara sepele. Siapapun tahu itu.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit sedikit saja, kau tahu harus mengadu pada siapa."

Yixing memukul kepala Sehun kuat.

"Akh! Yixing!"

"Apa? Mau membalas? Kau tahu aku bisa mematahkan tulang lehermu seperti korek api. Jadi jangan sok kuat begitu."

"Wah, aku takut sekali." Kekeh Sehun sembari memeluk Yixing erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk dingin Yixing.

"Dingin sekali." Bisik Sehun.

"Hangatkan kalau begitu." Balas Yixing malas malasan. Tubuhnya bergerak menyamankan diri di pelukan Sehun.

"Gak perlu meminta, aku sedang melakukannya." Sehun ikut terpejam sambil merapat ke tubuh Yixing.

Mungkin malam ini Sehun gak pulang. Toh diluar lagi lagi hujan. Dan Sehun juga yakin, ibunya sudah tahu akan mencari Sehun kemana.

Pukulan demi pukulan Sehun lontarkan ke Tao.

Lapangan belakang sekolah terlihat ramai dipenuhi murid lain yang heboh menonton...bahkan bertaruh.

Cahaya matahari yang tak terlalu terik seolah mendukung permainan di bawah sana. Seru sepertinya. Tentu saja, si jago wushu melawan petarung jalanan Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu seharusnya kau gak bermulut besar." Hina Sehun sambil meludah darah ketanah.

Tao terkekeh dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kukira kau bakal tunduk setelah itu. Bukankah tugas dari BoA sonsaengnim sangat banyak?"

Sepertinya Tao belum mengenal benar Oh Sehun.

Tao berdiri dan merapikan celananya yang berdebu sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kau mampus hari ini." Ancam Tao sembari menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

"Buktikan." Balas Sehun, menaikkan lengan kemeja sekolahnya hingga ke siku.

Luhan menatap kedua orang yang saling baku hantam didepannya. Bibirnya tersenyum, entah senang atau apa. Tapi kuingatkan lagi, Luhan itu tak ada bedanya dengan Sehun. Sama sama maniak.

"Luhan, ayo ke kantin saja." Ajak Minseok, pria pendek satu lagi yang selalu nempel disisi Luhan.

Oh bukan, Luhan yang terus mengekor Minseok. Protective, katanya. Siswa lain menyebutnya si kembar gila. Mengapa disebut demikian? Kau bakal tahu nanti, ada saatnya.

"Oh ayolah, ini seru Minseok."

"Terserah." Ucap Minseok acuh membalikkan tubuh menuju kantin membiarkan Luhan terus berdiri disana.

Waktu terus berlalu seiring dengan bertambahnya pukulan demi tendangan yang dilontarkan kedua pemuda ditengah tengah kerumunan. Pria satunya menggeram marah, pria satunya terkekeh girang.

"Mukamu hancur hari ini Oh Sehun!" Tao melancarkan tendangan memutar kekepala Sehun. Dan kena, dengan sangat telak. Siapa yang bisa menghindar gerakan super cepat Tao?

Sehun tersungkur jauh beberapa meter dari tempat Tao berdiri. Pening pasti melanda kepalanya, namun yang lebih penting kini adalah, Sehun gak mau berakhir seperti ini. Gak sudi. Akhir pertarungan bukan seperti ini seharusnya.

Sehun berdiri perlahan.

"Kemari." Tantang Sehun dengan senyum sarkasme seperti biasa.

"Sial!" Tao berteriak. Dia selalu berteriak by the way. Yah, mungkin itu pula style nya.

Tao berlari kearah Sehun dengan garang.

Kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk-

Oh baru saja aku ingin mengatakannya...Sehun sudah melayangkan tinjuan kerasnya ke ulu hati Tao.

Sejenak penonton sedikit terdiam melihat Tao yang terpaku disana masih didepan Sehun, membelalak menerima hantaman telak tepat di perutnya.

"Ohok!" Tao memuntahkan sedikit darah bercampur air lambung dari mulutnya.

Bruk!

Pria jago wushu itu kemudian berlutut, masih memegangi perutnya, sebelum terjerembab ke tanah sambil meringkuk.

Sehun tersenyum dan berbalik menatap teman temannya yang sempat terdiam. Bocah itu lalu meninju udara sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat siswa siswa lain riuh menyambut kemenangan Sehun.

Yah, inilah yang disebut Sehun piala dari hasil pertarungannya.

Sehun itu bisa dibilang 'Monster' disekolahnya.

"Akh! Sakit Kris!" Sehun menepis tangan Kris dari pelipisnya yang sedikit robek. Kris, anggota PMR disekolah, berdecak kesal.

Sebenarnya dengan tampang jahat seperti itu, Kris sama sekali gak cocok menghabiskan waktu di UKS. Tapi guru berterimakasih padanya. Bukan, bukan karena kehebatannya dalam mengobati siswa yang sakit. Tapi karena kemampuannya membuat grafik siswa membolos dengan alasan sakit, berkurang drastis. Wajah seramnya berguna sekali.

"Jangan bergerak." Perintahnya. Sehun meringis sebal.

"Pedih bodoh!"

"Jangan cengeng begitu."

"Terserah."

"Jangan kelahi kalau gak mau berakhir disini." Ucap Kris sambil duduk disamping Sehun menatap pria itu menghabiskan bubble tea milik Kris yang tak habis.

"Kau bukan ibuku."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Oh! Yixing...bagaimana dia?"

Sehun menatap Kris.

"Masih dirumah sakit. Masih marah kalau ku jenguk." Gumam Sehun.

"Dia memang gak suka dianggap lemah." Angguk Kris mengerti. Kris dan Yixing tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat dan seerat Sehun dan Yixing. Kris hanya teman sebangku Yixing. Sedikit banyak, pasti dia mengkhawatirkan Yixing.

"Mau makan siang?" Tawar Kris.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Oke!" Sahut Sehun senang sambil mencoba merangkul bahu si tinggi Kris.

Suhu ruangan semakin turun. Bahkan pemanas ruangan di kamar Yixing seolah gak berpengaruh apapun. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Yixing kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Mungkin dia bisa samar samar mendengar percakapan dokter dan suster di sekelilingnya. Namun tidak bisa membantah.

"Apa kita harus mempercepat jadwal operasinya dok? Kondisinya semakin parah." Ucap seorang suster khawatir.

"Jangan. Ini permintaannya. Kita masih bisa mengontrolnya hingga hari Selasa nanti."

Cklek!

"Hei selamat sore." Suara bariton terdengar setelah bunyi pintu dibuka. Yixing tertawa dalam pikirannya, 'Hilangkan "hei" girangmu. Mereka lebih tua asal kau tahu!'.

Dokter tua itu menurunkan kacamatanya dan terkekeh. Pengunjung setia Zhang Yixing datang, pikir beliau.

"Yixing...kenapa dok?" Tanya Sehun sembari melempar asal tasnya ke sofa. Langkahnya mendekati kasur Yixing dan berdiri di sisi kanan.

"Dia baik baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat."

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Dok, kalau baik baik saja, seharusnya dia menjitakku saat ini bukannya tidur."

Dokter terkekeh maklum. Ada orang orang keras kepala yang sedikit kurang ajar di ciptakan di dunia entah untuk apa, namun Dokter itu maklum. Toh itu berarti, Sehun sangat khawatir.

"Kondisinya sedikit menurun...yah, saat ini biarkan dia seperti itu dulu menjelang operasinya dilaksanakan."

a/n. hello. udah lama banget gak posting ff. ini laman udah berasa krik. sehun sibuk ngebujuk ven buat posting ff ini. entahlah, dituruti saja. review nya ya readers-nim ehew.


	2. Chapter 2

white rose and baby's breath ch 2

.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri disana meski Dokter dan 3 susternya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Matanya gak berpaling dari wajah yang semakin pucat di bawah sana. Bunyi bip bip yang terdengar seirama dengan detak jam dinding menambah kesan suram diruangan itu.

Sehun sendiri gak yakin, apakah dia sanggup berbaring disana seperti Yixing. Jarum suntik yang setiap hari...hampir setiap saat Yixing terima di lengannya, atau efek obat yang kadang membuatnya tersiksa...Sehun benar benar gak tahu apa dia sanggup.

Pukulan, tendangan...bukanlah tandingan dari semua penderitaan Yixing, begitu pikir Sehun.

"Cepatlah sembuh Xing." Gumam Sehun sembari mengusap surai cokelat Yixing pelan.

"Besok...aku ujian. Sialan memang. Tapi BoA sonsaengnim gak mau diajak damai sih!" Oceh Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Kyungsoo...kau tahu kan? Si alien pintar itu...dia sangat pelit. Kupukul juga gak ada gunanya. Dia benar benar si culun pelit."

"Kurasa aku harus belajar sendiri...arrght! Tapi aku malas! Kau harus sadar, supaya bisa mengajariku, oke?"

"Udah malam. Aku lapar sekali. Kurasa ibu membuat sup hari ini..."

"Oke, aku pulang ya. Besok aku kemari lagi." Pamit Sehun sambil menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kamar menyisakan Yixing sendirian. Terbaring dalam pengaruh obat.

_'Jangan kemari lagi, karena aku lelah berpura pura di depanmu...'_

Berdiri angkuh di depan Luhan dan Minseok, Sehun terkekeh sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Luhan yang asik bermain bola dengan Minseok kemudian menatap bingung Sehun yang mulai mendekat.

"Hei kalian!" Sapa Sehun senang sambil melambai lambai kaya orang gila, pikir Minseok bosan.

"Jangan ganggu kami bermain Oh!" Balas Luhan.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tahu urusan kita belum selesai." Ucap Sehun sambil berhenti tepat 5 meter dari si kembar.

Tidak biasanya Sehun mengungkit ungkit masalah yang lalu. Biasanya jika Sehun tertangkap basah berkelahi oleh BoA songsaengnim, besoknya Sehun bakal lupa dan bersikap jahil seperti biasa.

"Kau mencari perkara Oh Sehun?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ups, kembaranmu marah Han...yah, bisa dibilang, aku maunya semua kelar."

"Benar benar bukan gayamu Hun." Balas Luhan sambil melempar bolanya asal.

"Ku kira kau bodoh, ternyata idiot. Datang ke sini sambil menantangku heh?" Luhan tertawa.

Sehun menghela nafas bosan.

"Oooh...ayolah, kau meremehkanku ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang malas sekarang."

Sehun tertawa mencemooh.

"Susah juga ya..." Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk garuk dagunya yang gak gatal.

"Kalau gitu...oke aku duluan."

Sehun berlari kearah Luhan dan melancarkan tinjuan nya ke hidung Luhan.

Biasanya Luhan bisa mengelak atau menangkis, tapi kali ini dia terdorong ke belakang dengan hidung berdarah. Mungkin belum siap?

Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kau gila Oh!" Pekik Minseok geram. Minseok maju dan melayangkan pukulan kuat ke pipi Sehun.

"Lambat." Sehun menunduk dan meninju ulu hati Minseok sekuatnya membuat Luhan -Bukan Minseok- Berteriak kencang.

"Minseok!"

Luhan menatap marah Sehun dan memutar tubuhnya menendang dada Sehun.

Sehun terdorong kebelakang. Lumayan sakit, pikirnya. Tapi dia yang mulai kan?

"Kau bakal menyesal Sehun!" Ancam Luhan.

"Ohya?"

Luhan berlari maju dan menyerang Sehun lagi. Bertubi tubi. Saling membalas. Bahkan peluh dipelipis sedikit pun tidak mengganggu mereka berdua.

Emosi sudah tersulut di kedua pihak. Sudah terlanjur, pikir Sehun.

Sehun terjerembab keras diatas tanah dengan ratusan luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Lebam biru tercetak di mata, tulang pipi dan bibirnya. Darah mengalir dari hidung, sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Keringat membanjiri dirinya yang semakin membuat Sehun tampak mengenaskan.

"Itu akibatnya pergi ke sarang musuh." Luhan mendecih dan mengelap sudut bibir Minseok yang berdarah.

"Akh! Luhan! Kubilang jangan lakukan itu!" Protes Minseok garang.

Luhan terkekeh.

Sehun menatap si kembar dan mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Kau kira...ini udah selesai?"

Minseok menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Kau benar benar...ingin mati?" Tanyanya.

"Heh...jangan meremehkanku." Sehun maju dan meninju wajah Minseok keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Minseok terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oh Sehun brengsek!" Pekik Luhan garang dan menendang perut, meninju wajah Sehun dan diakhiri dengan lutut Luhan yang melayang tinggi menabrak pelipis Sehun.

Ingatkan Oh Sehun lagi, kalau yang dia tantang adalah "Si Kembar Gila." Bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja. Orang berotak pasti gak niat mencari perkara dengan Luhan dan Minseok. Namun Sehun berbeda, dia adalah manusia berotak dengan tingkat keegoisan lebih dari yang lain, juga lebih tinggi dari tingkat kecerdasannya. Dia merasa ke eksistensiannya adalah untuk mengalahkan siapa saja di sekolah, termasuk si kembar gila.

Asal tahu saja, melawan Luhan seorang diri maupun Minseok seorang diri, Sehun sanggup. Lah ini?

.

.

.

.

Pip...pip...pip...

Sehun kira, dia sedang tertidur nyaman diatas kasur hangatnya. Tapi bau antiseptik, pendingin ruangan yang sangat dingin serta bunyi ribut familiar yang membuatnya terbangun, membuat Sehun sadar. Dia sedang dirumah sakit sekarang.

"Ugh..." Sehun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Mata elangnya menatap perban yang terpasang di tangan dan kakinya.

Tangannya terjulur ke kepala karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikat kuat.

"Hm...cukup parah rupanya." Gumam Sehun terkekeh.

Matanya mengerling bahagia alih alih kesal karena dihajar kemarin.

"Hihihi..."

Sehun berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan terseok seok keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuannya cuma satu...kamar nomor 312.

Toh dari awal hanya itu tujuannya.

Cklek!

"Haaaiii!" Sehun melambai gila saat pintu 312 baru saja dia buka.

Matanya menampakkan eyesmile dan langkahnya maju meski terseok seok sedikit.

"Pagi Yixing!" Sahut Sehun sambil tertawa.

Yixing yang tadinya menonton TV sambil menghabiskan sarapan, langsung kaget dan tersedak.

"Uhuk! Kau- Huk! Minum!" Yixing berusaha menggapai gapai gelas di atas meja nakas sembari menepuk nepuk dadanya.

Sehun terbelalak dan berlari melupakan kaki sakitnya.

"Nih! Minum minum...duh segitu tampannya aku sampai kau tersedak." Kekeh Sehun sambil meminumkan air ke mulut Yixing.

"Kau...kenapa?" Tanya Yixing setelah meredakan cekikan di kerongkongannya tadi. Mata bosannya kini terbuka lebar melihat kondisi Sehun yang cukup parah.

Sehun tertawa sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan duduk di tepi kasur Yixing.

"Kau berkelahi lagi Oh Sehun?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Hanya membela diri." Bohong Sehun.

"Kali ini siapa? Luhan?"

"Ya, dan kembarannya."

"Kau bisa larikan?" Ada nada tak suka disana.

"Kenapa harus lari?"

Tuk!

"Akh! Yixing! Kepalaku diperban nih!" Sehun menggeram kesal. Tak tahu kondisi dan situasi, Yixing selalu menjitaknya.

"Kau hari ini ujian kan bocah?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya bosan dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kukira apaan, kan bisa susulan."

"Kau...idiot." Umpat Yixing kesal sembari berbaring memunggungi Sehun.

"Heeii...jangan acuhkan aku." Jari panjang Sehun menyentuh punggung Yixing.

"Ck! Jangan ganggu. Aku mau tidur."

"Xing." Panggil Sehun lagi sambil terus menusuk nusuk punggung Yixing.

"Iya iya, apa?" Tanya Yixing bosan sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Sejujurnya gak, Yixing gak mengantuk. Toh dia baru bangun kan?

"Kau gak lihat tadi? Aku mau tidur."

"Kau bolehnya tidur bersamaku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada main main seperti biasa.

"Tiba tiba aku gak ngantuk." Ucap Yixing berkilah.

"Hun...bisa kau...keluar sebentar?" Yixing memegang sprei kasur erat dengan peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya. Biasanya Sehun gak selama ini bersamanya, dan itu memberinya waktu untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi...sejak pagi tadi, terhitung 6 jam Sehun mendekam di kamar Yixing dengan kegiatan super seru -menurut Sehun-, Yixing gak sanggup lagi. Ini terlalu lama.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kuambilkan makanan?" Tawar Sehun.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Iya...cepatlah keluar.."

"Oke!" Senyum Sehun. Tangannya terjulur hendak menggenggam kenop pintu sampai Yixing memanggilnya,

"Hun...sekalian panggilkan...dokter ya?" Ucap Yixing.

Senyum Sehun memudar. Dia memang pemalas sampai sampai terkategorikan bodoh, tapi dia tahu...Yixing gak baik baik saja sekarang.

Matanya menatap Yixing lama dan mendekat kearah Yixing yang kini terbaring, sedikit menggigil menahan sakit.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Cepatlah keluar!" Teriak Yixing.

"Kau...kenapa?" Sehun membatu. Untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, baru kali ini Sehun melihat Yixing seperti ini.

"Kau kedinginan? Apa perlu kunaikkan suhu pemanasnya?" Tawar Sehun sedikit panik.

"Sehun! Ku...kubilang keluar- Aarrggghhh!" Yixing...dengan gerakan tiba tiba, terhentak kekasur. Tangannya memegangi kepala dengan kuat dan matanya terpejam rapat. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan erangan sakit yang memilukan.

Dan itu menyadarkan Sehun untuk segera berlari dan memanggil dokter. Persetan dengan ocehan dokter yang mengurusnya mengenai kakinya yang terkilir. Hal itu bisa diurus nanti. Prioritas hidupnya seketika berubah. Dia menomor satukan Yixing saat ini.

.

.

.

"Yixing...kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sehun setelah sekitar 30 menit disuruh menunggu diluar oleh suster dan dokter yang menangani Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh.

"Bisa kau lihat kan? Dan...seharusnya kau langsung keluar begitu ku minta. Dasar pembangkang."

"Aku...cuma kaget. Apa begitu sakit?"

"Perhatikan saja kakimu. Bersiap siaplah kena omel doktermu."

Sehun tertawa dan duduk di atas kasur Yixing yang kini terbaring.

"Bisa kuurus nanti."

Malam itu Sehun berkeras ingin terus bermain di kamar Yixing. Meski dokter dan suster menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Yixing beristirahat, Sehun tetap ngotot-

"Aku gak bakal mengganggu!"

Namun, setelah Dokter Victoria yang menangani Sehun datang dan menyeret Sehun kekamarnya, barulah si tunggal Oh menurut sambil menggerutu.

"Jangan seenaknya dokter! Cuma ibu yang boleh menjewerku!"

Bisa dibilang Dokter Victoria itu sedikit nyentrik. Dia malah tertawa lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi bosan seketika. Dalam interval 3 detik, bayangkan saja.

"Berhenti mengomel dan tidur. Lihat perbuatanmu...ck, kakimu itu! Kau terancam tinggal disini 5 hari lebih lama tahu."

"Gak masalah..." Gumam Sehun acuh.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Sehun tanpa niat sembari menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya, tipikal anak ibu.

"Kau...aaahhh...saya tahu sekarang." Victoria tersenyum aneh. Dia mendekat dan menepuk nepuk kepala Sehun simpati.

"Kau mengejutkanku, setan kecil." Victoria terbahak sambil melenggang menuju pintu.

Sehun berkedip dan alisnya bertaut nanar beberapa detik.

"Aku bukan setan kecil!" Geramnya.

.

.

.

"Baby's breathnya..." Yixing menatap bunga mungil yang semakin layu itu dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Oh ayolaah Xing...ayo berduel dengan ku." Sehun terus menerus menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari membuat sprei kasur Yixing sedikit berantakan. PSP ditangannya dihajar habis habisan. Mungkin membayangkan wajah Luhan atau Minseok dilayar, membantunya untuk menang.

"Mau selama apa kau disini? Aku muak melihatmu tahu."

"Wah wah! Weheeeeyyyy! Xing! Aku menaaaang!" Sehun membanting PSPnya ke kasur dan memeluk lengan Yixing lucu.

Tipikal Sehun, dan Yixing bukan hanya tahu, tapi bosan.

Tak bisa di sangkal lagi, Yixing ikut terkekeh.

"Hun, belajarlah. Jangan buang waktu dengan PSP itu terus."

"Iya nanti, kau ajari aku." Itu pernyataan telak seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau kira aku tahu materinya? 3 bulan di rumah sakit bukan sebentar." Kekeh Yixing.

"Tetap saja, harus kau yang ajari."

"Ck! Iya iya. Terserah. Yang penting kau belajar. Kau dengar aku?"

"Iya ibu."

"Ck!"

Begitulah Sehun...

Cklek!

Sehun enggan menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, sebab PSP nya masih dia genggam erat dan gak ada yang boleh mengganggu Sehun bermain.

"Hun."

Mau tak mau, Sehun berpaling juga. Karena itu bukan suara dokter Victoria ataupun ibunya.

Matanya sedikit membesar melihat siapa yang kini masuk membawa mawar putih.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sehun sarkasme sambil lanjut bermain dan mengacuhkan kedua pria yang kini berdiri didekatnya.

"Entahlah. Orang datang ke rumah sakit berarti menjenguk kan?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah sarkasme.

"Jangan buang buang waktumu."

Luhan tersenyum sembari meletakkan mawar putih di pot bunga yang terletak di dekat jendela. Luhan mengeluarkan krisan yang sudah layu dan menggantinya dengan mawar.

"Gak perlu repot repot membawa bunga segala." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kurasa mulutmu perlu dibenahi." Kata Minseok.

"Ya ya terserah."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa perlu kau tanyakan itu? Kurasa perban perban ini menjawab segalanya."

"Sehun...aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Ck! Han, kubilang juga apa, ide buruk pergi kesini tahu." Minseok menghela nafas bosan.

Sehun mendelik.

"Itu saudara mu tahu." Ucap Sehun.

"Hun...aku tahu kau bukan pencari masalah brengsek seperti waktu itu...yah brengsek nya sih iya, tapi kau biasanya hanya meladeni lawanmu, bukan malah menyalakan api duluan." Luhan duduk ditepi kasur Sehun sembari merebut PSP nya.

Sehun membelalak marah.

"Hei!"

"Dengarkan aku."

Sehun menatap Luhan. Sehun pikir kenapa Luhan perhatian begini dengannya? Apa pria pendek didepannya ini ada maunya? Apa dia minta di tonjok lagi? Sehun gak masalah selama itu satu lawan satu, meski dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kembalikan PSP ku atau ku hajar lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menggapai gapai PSP yang dijauhkan Luhan.

"Ck! Kau tetap menyebalkan meski dalam kondisi seperti ini ya."

"Supaya bisa dirawat disini...bersama Zhang Yixing. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Minseok tiba tiba. Kadang Sehun heran. Si kembar penipu itu, dengan tampang sepolos bocah 3 tahun, menyebalkan juga ya. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun mendengus dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Gak diragukan lagi. Kau menyukainya." Sembur Luhan gak pakai otak.

"Dia sahabatku idiot! Ck! Aku masih normal!" Geram Sehun. Oh demi Tuhan, kalau saja kakinya tidak bermasalah, mungkin iblis pendek didepannya ini sudah dia tendang keluar jendela.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku merasa simpati padamu."

"Gak perlu."

"Sayangnya udah terlanjur, iyakan Minseok?"

Minseok menoleh dari kegiatan menyiram mawarnya.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya acuh.

"Yah intinya...aku gak menyangka dibalik tabiat setanmu ternyata kau baik juga."

"Ya ya terserah apa ocehanmu itu. Sekarang kemarikan PSP ku dan keluar."

"Maaf apa?" Tanya Luhan sok bodoh.

"Luhan!"

"Iya?" Balasnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin. Sehun menggeram. Dia ingin sekali mencongkel pita suara Luhan yang sok lembut itu dan membakarnya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan benar benar mengesalkan.

"Ck! Apa maumu?"

"Hm...aku gak mendengar kata 'Tolong' disana." Kekeh Luhan.

"Bermimpilah."

"Terserah sih." Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan memegang PSP Sehun.

"Ayo Minseok, kita pulang." Panggil Luhan.

Selangkah...dua langkah...tiga langkah-

"Tolong...kemarikan PSP ku." Ucap Sehun pelan sembari menatap jendela kamarnya.

Luhan terkekeh dan berjalan kearah Sehun sambil meletakkan benda itu di pangkuan Sehun.

"Anak baik." Tawa Luhan sembari mengacak ngacak rambut Sehun lucu.

"Ish! Jangan pegang pegang!"

"Cepat sembuh bocah, aku kehilangan rival disekolah." Ucap Luhan.

"Che! Kau terlalu lemah untuk disebut rivalku." Balas Sehun.

"Bersiap siaplah besok. Aku bakal mengajarimu untuk ujian susulan." Sahut Luhan sambil menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

...

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Mukamu Hun."

"Jangan dilihat kalau gak suka." Sehun memajukan bibirnya bersenti senti dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Yixing terkekeh dan melempar sebutir kacang merah dari piringnya.

"Kau membuat aura kamarku suram."

"Ish!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing berusaha duduk.

Sehun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Yixing sembari bersandar di bahu Yixing.

"Luhan, iblis pendek menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Dia...besok datang. Mengajariku katanya. Che! Pasti ada maunya." Sehun semakin mendekat dan memeluk lengan Yixing. Tipikal bocah manja.

"Bagus kan? Yah...kurasa dia ingin berbaikan."

"Ha! Luhan berbaikan dengan ku? Dunia sudah terbalik." Gumam Sehun sarkasme.

Tuk!

"Akh! Yixing! Kau mau aku membodoh?!" Gerutu Sehun sembari menggosok gosok kepalanya.

"Mau menyadarkanmu idiot. Jangan berulah. Terima saja apa yang diajarkannya- Hei dengarkan aku!"

Sehun mendongak dari kegiatan memain mainkan jemari Yixing.

"Iya iya...berhenti mengoceh. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Ck! Aku mau tidur kalau gitu." Kadang Yixing bisa merajuk juga.

"Ayo tiduuurr." Kekeh Sehun sambil merapatkan diri ke tubuh Yixing.

"Minggir!"

"Gak mau."

"Kau tuli?"

"Tidur sajalah."

"Aku udah bilang aku membencimu kan?"

"Ya. Seratus kali."

"Sekarang aku makin membencimu."

"Seratus satu."

"Gak mau tahu besok kau harus belajar dengan Luhan."

"Bermimpilah."

"Nanti aku tanya pada Luhan, kalau membangkang sekali, aku gak mau bermain denganmu lagi."

"Sekarang aku membencimu."

"Bagus."

Diakhiri dengan balasan Yixing, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur bersama diatas kasur sempit Yixing. Saking damainya tidur mereka, Dokter Victoria yang awalnya ingin menyeret Sehun kembali, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Bahkan baby's breath di dekat jendela ikut menambah suasana damai kedua pria yang terlelap disana. Seolah tidak mau mengganggu, jam dinding juga ikut memelankan bunyi detakannya.

Seperti itulah dunia seolah olah bagi mereka.

"Soal nomor 5 kau salah...uhm...ini benar...salah lagi..." Luhan terus mengomel-pikir Sehun- yang nyatanya adalah sedang memeriksa latihan Sehun didalam kamar 325.

Sehun memangku pipi kanannya dengan telapak kanan. Matanya melirik bosan Minseok yang terus terusan menggunting daun mawar yang mengering dan menyiramnya.

Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Kalau gak karena ancaman Yixing, Sehun gak sudi diajari iblis pendek yang sedari tadi memukul kepalanya karena Sehun itu bebal.

"Hei hei! Perhatikan!"

Sehun menoleh.

"Lihat ini...kau salah 7 dari 10 soal. Otakmu bebal hah? Ini soal mudah."

"Aku lupa rumusnya, oke? Sekarang berhenti berteriak dan ayo makan."

"Aku gak mengizinkanmu makan sebelum setidaknya benar setengah dari soal."

Tidak ada yang memerintah Oh Sehun asal tahu saja, selain ibunya tercinta tentunya.

"Ish! Sini! Ini perkara gampang. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 10 menit." Angkuh Sehun sembari menyambar buku latihannya.

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun yang terus menggerutu dan kemudian berdiri menghampiri saudara kembarnya, Minseok.

"Hei."

Minseok menoleh.

"Apa?"

Luhan mendongak menatap helaian daun kering yang menempel di atas kepala Minseok dan mengambilnya.

"Jangan serius begitu pada bunga." Kata Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Aku suka bunga."

"Aku suka kau."

"Itu menjijikkan. Bisa kita pulang?" Tanya Minseok sembari terus menyemprot bunga mawar putih dengan air.

"Sebentar lagi, oke?"

Minseok diam tanda setuju. Sebenarnya dan sejujurnya Minseok hanya tertarik pada bunga mawar putih ini. Selebihnya tidak. Mau Sehun jungkir balik, tetap, Minseok hanya tertarik untuk ikut karena ada tumbuhan cantik ini.

Yah, wajar saja kan? Sebab Luhan gak mau repot repot membelikan bunga untuk Minseok. Takut perhatian saudara kembarnya itu hanya tertuju pada bunga. Tidak padanya. Kadang Luhan bisa bersikap manja juga.

Duk duk duk!

Suara segerombolan orang dewasa berlari di selingi kata kata perintah membuat ketiga pria didalam kamar 325 menoleh kearah pintu. Di jendela kaca kecil pintu terlihat dokter dan suster tergopoh gopoh berlari.

Sehun berdiri dan sedikit terseok menuju pintu. Luhan dan Minseok menghampirinya dan memegangi Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau ke kamar Yixing."

"Maaf, kalian tidak boleh masuk." Larang suster yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar 312. Benar dugaan Sehun. Ternyata terjadi apa apa pada Yixing.

Sehun menatap suster marah sembari berusaha melepas pegangan Luhan dan Minseok ditubuhnya.

"Aku cuma mau melihat! Biarkan aku melihat Yixing!"

"Sehun! Tenanglah!" Sahut Luhan.

"Aku gak bisa tenang Han! Lepas ku bilang!"

"Gak! Kau bisa diam gak?!"

"Che! Lepas!"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Dokter Victoria berjalan kearahnya. Dokter itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Sehun menurut sambil tetap mendengus.

"Biarkan Dokter Lee bekerja didalam sana, oke? Kau teruslah berdoa." Kata Victoria lembut. Sehun menatap lantai dan menggigit bibirnya kesal.

Melihat itu Victoria buru buru berlutut didepan Sehun yang sedang duduk dan memegang pipi bocah itu. Sehun menatap Victoria dan menurut ketika Dokter itu menekan tengkuknya untuk bersandar dipundaknya. Sedang tangan Victoria terus mengelus surai Sehun pelan.

"Menangislah, gak perlu malu begitu." Ucap Victoria.

Luhan dan Minseok ikut ikutan mengelus punggung Sehun yang kini bergerak seirama dengan isakannya.

Berdoa...dia terus menerus berdoa untuk Yixing. Mau sebandel, senakal apapun Sehun, dia gak pernah lupa berdoa setiap malam untuk Yixing.

Mau bagaimana lagi caranya supaya Tuhan mendengar doa Sehun? Tapi Sehun gak pernah lelah berdoa. Karena cuma itu yang bisa dilakukannya disamping menemani Yixing setiap hari.

"Dokter...maaf bajumu basah." Ucap Sehun sambil masih terisak.

Victoria terkekeh.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Setelah agak lama, Dokter Lee keluar bersama suster susternya. Harus bawa berita bahagia, tuntut Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berdiri dibantu Luhan dan Minseok.

"Yixing bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun tanpa nada sopan sedikit pun.

"Masuklah. Kurasa dia menunggumu." Senyum dokter tua itu.

Cklek!

Sehun terseok sedikit dan meminta Luhan serta Minseok menunggu diluar sebentar.

"Xing?" Panggil Sehun.

Yixing menoleh lemah dan mengukir senyum di bibir pucatnya.

"Hun."

Sehun mendekat dan duduk diatas kasur Yixing. Matanya menatap wajah Yixing yang ditutupi alat yang Sehun gak tahu namanya. Semacam masker ada selang nya, begitu Sehun menamakannya.

Tangannya terjulur ke surai Yixing dan mengelusnya.

"Awas tanganmu Hun..."

"Eng? Kenapa? Kau malu yaa?" Goda Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan bekas isak tangisnya.

"Hun..." Tuntut Yixing. Sehun kemudian menurut, menjauhkan tangannya dengan bingung.

Tapi perasaan bingungnya menguap setelah melihat tangannya sendiri. Ada banyak sekali helaian cokelat disana. Itu bukan rambut Yixing kan?

Sehun menatap ngeri tangannya dan wajah Yixing bergantian.

"Xing? Kau..."

Yixing mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bentar lagi aku botak. Jangan ketawain ya."

"Xing..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mungkin sudah berdarah.

"Sehun...kemari peluk aku." Pinta Yixing dengan suara lemah hampir berbisik.

Sehun terisak dan menjatuhkan dirinya memeluk Yixing yang terbaring. Suara tangisnya terdengar jelas ditelinga Yixing dan pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yixing...kau harus sembuh...aku gak mau tahu..."

"Iya."

"Aku udah belajar bersama Luhan...kau berjanji mau bermain denganku kan?"

"Aku gak bakal lupa."

"Kau harus tepati...karena kalau gak, aku marah sekali."

"Tentu saja...tetaplah seperti ini sampai aku tertidur." Bisik Yixing yang dibalas anggukan serta isakan Sehun.

Cahaya matahari sore yang kemerahan menembus jendela dan menyinari baby's breath. Baby's breath seolah bergoyang lembut terkena pendingin ruangan menciptakan kedamaian tersendiri.

Luhan dan Minseok yang mengintip dari jendela pintu tersenyum di wajah masing masing menatap dan merasakan kedamaian yang tercipta didalam sana.

"Ayo Minseok. Besok kita kemari lagi." Ucap Luhan sembari merangkul Minseok pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Sip! Nih!" Sehun menyerahkan buku latihannya pada Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh. 3 hari terakhir ini Sehun semangat mengerjakan latihan yang diberi Luhan. Bahkan Minseok ikut ikutan mengajari Sehun.

"Jangan senang dulu, mungkin salah semua." Ucap Minseok datar.

Sehun terbahak dan merangkul Minseok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebegitu yakinnya?"

"Udah, kau boleh main dulu sana." Luhan menutup buku latihan Sehun yang sudah diperiksanya dan melirik Minseok.

Sehun berdiri bersemangat meski dengan susah payah.

"Oke!" Sahutnya senang sembari berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Luhan dan Minseok di dalam kamar 325.

"Apa kau lihat lihat?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hehe...kau adorable, susah diabaikan."

"Bicara gak penting lagi, aku keluar nih."

"Eh, tunggu. Lihat deh." Luhan menyerahkan buku latihan Sehun pada Minseok.

Tertera angka 100 disana.

"Whoa...si tunggal Oh belajar banyak sepertinya." Ucap Minseok terkekeh.

"Begitulah. Mau kekantin?" Ajak Luhan.

"Maunya disini...bersamamu..." Ucap Minseok memelankan nadanya.

Luhan terbahak.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku..."

"Gak denger lho. Serius!"

"Luhan!" Minseok membelalakkan matanya marah.

Luhan semakin tertawa dan merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Minseok dan mengacak surai saudara kembar selisih 10 menit nya ini. Tentu saja, Minseok lebih tua. Tapi Luhan merasa harus menjaga Minseok. Sikap protective berlebihan dari Luhan lahir begitu saja. Dan si kakak, Minseok, senang senang saja di jaga Luhan. Meski tangannya geram ingin menyumpal mulut cheesy Luhan. Tetap saja, intinya Minseok senang.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu kamar 312 yang sedikit temaram. Baby's breath yang berdiri diam disana bersinar diterpa rembulan yang menembus jendela kamar, makin cantik saja, pikir Sehun. Langkah Sehun berderap seirama dengan bunyi bip bip bip yang mengisi kekosongan kamar.

"Yixing?" Panggil Sehun.

Sehun mendekati kasur mendapati Yixing kini terlelap nyaman. Sehun tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Yixing yang mulai jarang dengan sangat hati hati.

Mungkin bagusnya dia menyisihkan uang untuk membeli kupluk.

"Sehun?" Gumam Yixing sambil menguap.

"Heiiii...tebak apa..."

"Apa?" Yixing mengucek matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau jelek." Sehun terbahak diikuti pukulan pelan dari Yixing di lengannya.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Yixing sambil mendudukkan diri. Sehun duduk disebelahnya dan bersandar di bahu Yixing.

"Aku bosan. Ayo main."

"Main apa? Main ayo jitak Sehun?"

"Ha ha kau sangat seru. Ayooolaaaah...kita main ini? Bagaimana?" Sehun tersenyum sumringah memamerkan PSP yang baru dia keluarkan dari kantung seragam pasien super jelek yang dikenakannya.

"Asal kau bersiap siap untuk kalah." Remeh Yixing sembari menyambar benda portable itu.

Dalam keremangan, entah sengaja atau terlupa, mereka berdua berduel ganas dan bertaruh tentu saja. Taruhannya gak lebih dari segelas bubble tea.

Baby's breath diseberang sana seolah ikut tertawa mengiringi tawa kedua pria yang benar benar tulus dan menyenangkan. Dunia seolah mengecil hingga tinggal kamar 312 ini saja. Sebab, mereka kini terlarut dalam kebahagian bersama, bukan kebahagiaan masing masing.

Benar benar membuat iri.

"Hun, 2 hari lagi..." Yixing bersandar sambil masih menatap Sehun menekan nekan tombol dengan heboh.

"2 hari lagi apa? Aish! Kuat juga dia..."

"Jadwalku Hun."

Sehun terdiam dan meletakkan PSPnya di pangkuannya.

Menatap wajah Yixing, Sehun mendekat dan merangkul Yixing memaksa pria itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Sehun.

Yixing menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan sembari memain mainkan jemari Sehun.

"Lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...hanya 30 persen...kata Dokter Lee."

Sehun memegang tangan Yixing yang memainkan jemarinya.

"Dokter tua itu bukan Tuhan...tahu apa dia?"

"Benar, kau benar."

"Masih takut?"

"Masih...bagaimana ini Hun?"

Sehun merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepala sahabatnya sayang. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan memangnya?

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Belajar giat-"

"Oh ayolaah...aku ini jenius. Yang lain."

Yixing terkekeh pelan dan memejamkan matanya pelan. Mungkin mengantuk?

"Belikan aku bubble tea."

tbc.

a.n. hai, ini ch 2 nya semoga suka. makasih atas semua usulannya. iya, ven jg nyadar ini alurnya kecepetan. ribet bgt soalnya ngetik di hp kkkk. read &amp; review~

lagi-lagi sehun mau karakternya dibuat stoic disini, kaya sasuke katanya. Tapi apa daya, sikapnya yang kebego2an tapi manis meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi ven.


End file.
